


(Make me) Sweat

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [8]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: AU, Heatwave, M/M, boys gonna get frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben develops an appreciation for heatwaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Make me) Sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> For bananaandthena who shares my love of Johnny (and Ben). 
> 
> Alternate Universe where the four of them live in a shitty apartment together, no powers, but all the shenanigans. Implied porn.

“Dude.”

Ben ignores the groan coming from the floor.

A hand reaches up and swats at his knee with all the effort of a new born kitten. It rests there for a moment before the contact becomes too much and he shrugs off the touch in an effort to escape the sheer level of body heat coming off of it.

“Ben.” The floor groans again, a whine slipping into its voice.

Ben continues to ignore it. The ceiling fan in their living room spins slowly and off kilter and probably only moves the already hot air around more. Their broken air conditioner unit sits in a dismantled pile in the corner, mocking them. He knew he shouldn’t have let Reed pull it apart, knew he’d get distracted and never go back to it. He could probably piece it back together but he’s pretty sure Reed made off with parts of it, back to the lab at the college. The _air conditioned_ lab. It’s not like any of them have the money to spare to get a new one either. Student debts had a way of sucking the life out of you.

“ _Ben,_ ” the whine grates against his already frayed temper. It’s too hot to move, too hot to sleep, and the heatwave from _hell_ isn’t showing any signs of letting up anytime soon.

If he could get away with wandering their apartment naked he would seriously consider it. As it is, Suzie would probably kick his ass if she caught him- no that’s a lie; he’d die of embarrassment first.

“Stop ignoring me.”  The hand reaches up again and pokes at his knee where his shorts have ridden up.

“What do you want kid?” Even talking feels like too much effort. His back feels permanently glued to the couch by sweat, he’s ditched his shirt but that just makes it more noticeable how soaked he is. Johnny’s on the floor sprawled out in a pair of boxers and Ben’s too hot to even take the time to appreciate the long lines of his torso.

“it’s too hot.”

“No shit.” He mumbles eyes slipping closed against the lulling motions of the fan.

“Do _something_.” Johnny groans. The poking is more of a scratching motion, the heat sapping Johnny’s energy and ability to _annoy_.

“Go grab some icepacks from the freezer.” Every word feels like a new mountain to surpass as he forces them out.

“It’s too _far._ ”

“ _Kid,_ ”

“The shower.” Johnny interrupts. Ben pries open one heavy eye after the other to find the kid sitting up in a sudden burst of energy he’s jealous of.

“I think your brain has melted.”

“The shower has cold water.” Johnny ignores him, crazed grin spreading across his face. “Blissful, _cool_ water.”

“So go shower.” Ben’s already resigned himself to staying in this spot until the suns gone down and he feels a little more human. A shower does sound amazing; maybe he’ll drag himself up for that later. Clean off all the _sweat_.

He swears he’s never been this gross in his _life._

“We should probably conserve water.” Johnny continues and Ben idly watches a bead of sweat make its way down the column of his neck. He has the odd urge to trace its path. With his tongue.

“So you’re not going to shower?” He’s trying to keep up with the conversation but Johnny’s hand is sitting higher on his thigh now, and it’s more than a little distracting.

“Oh I am.” There’s a manic glint to his eyes. “You’re going to join me.”

“ _What_ ,” he manages to get out before Johnny’s hand is sliding up higher and _oh_. It’s suddenly a _lot_ hotter. He makes an embarrassing sound at the feel of Johnny’s hand, but it’s gone as quickly as it arrived and Johnny is pushing to his feet.

“If you’re in the bathroom before I get the shower going I’ll even show you some tricks I picked up using only my mouth,” he calls over his shoulder and Ben’s scrambling up and off the couch without a second to lose.  

He suddenly _loves_ heatwaves.


End file.
